


Confessions from Kiss Bruised Lips

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Bottom Wayne, Canadian Slang, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: "You were making the beast with two backs with your sweetie the other day..."Set post "A Pretty Good Indication", this story deals with one of the plot points post-Mona. You should read that (incredibly wonderful) story first to understand this one.





	Confessions from Kiss Bruised Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pretty Good Indication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581589) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands). 



> Mucho thanks to twowritehands for letting me play in their playground. When I read that story, I just adored it, but there was one plot point in my head I wanted resolved, which twowritehands invited me to write. Best thing you can do for another writer is to trust them with your work, and I'm beyond the moon that I was able to do that here.

“You were making the beast with two backs with your sweetie the other day…”

Darry had been teasing Wayne pert near all day ever since they walked out of the house before sunrise to start choring.  Started out with a “‘scuse me, darlin’” that Darry managed to get in, rubbing himself against Wayne’s backside.  And Wayne’s jeans, well worn throughout the season and washed so thin that he was sure to rip the material if he took too deep a breath, well, he could feel right down to Darry’s foreskin as it squeezed against his ass. And Wayne knew Darry had half the barn on his side, so that had to have been on purpose.

And then there were the looks.  Sure, Darry occasionally caught Wayne off guard and squirted him with cows milk, fresh from the udder.  Uncanny the aim his sweetie had when it came to the teat.  It’s just that why did Darry have to add in the noises what like when he was just about to come?  ’twas enough to make Wayne’s cock leak out enough fluid to spill down the leg of his jeans, making him sticky enough to mutter, “Oh, bother,” when he finally went inside to take a piss and clean himself up. 

But sure as a propped open screen door in January’s gonna lead to frozen pipes, Darry didn’t stop after lunchtime, and flirted enough while they were manning the produce stand that Katy abandoned her attempt at a late Summer tan and took off with the hockey hooligans, while Squirrelly Dan said he was headin’ home for an early date with this sweetie.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, super chief,” Darry said.  He got up and took Squirrelly Dan’s spot in the shade, claiming it was too hot in the sun.  When really that was just his excuse for sitting in the shade and unzipping his coveralls, pushing them to his waist and sitting bare-chested enough to parch Wayne’s throat dryer than the desert.  Darry made it even worse when he ran a hand through his curls, then dropped it to his lap and gave the bulge there a squeeze.

But ain’t not enough beer in the world gonna parch the thirst of what Wayne wanted.  And by the look in Darry’s eye, he knew that, too.

Wayne licked his lips at an attempt to keep them wet.  “You know,” Wayne said as he tipped out the last dregs of his beer bottle, “ain’t never many a customer this time of day.”  He added the hint of a smile that he knew Darry picked up on.

“And we got the honor box here for just that occasion,” he said as he patted a stained brown wooden box on the counter of the stand.  It was there, along with a notebook and pen for people to write down what they took, and deposit the money in the lock box. And even with the degens that hung around from time to time, Letterkenny was a trusting community.  Hell, people were more likely to steal the pen from the notebook rather than the money.  Had a few times, which is why they now kept the pen on a string, but the lockbox just set there amongst the onions and yellow squash.  Never a dime.

Reminder of the lockbox brought back something in Wayne's memory, though he pushed it out as soon as he'd recollected it - for now, at least. "What's say we go inside," Wayne said through squinted eyes that dropped to Darry's bare chest, and then his crotch, "and clean up before supper?"  A little mid-afternoon toe curlin' would definitely set his mind back at ease. 

Darry stood up, the bulge in his pants even more pronounced. "Well, pitter-patter," he said.

Wayne went to put his bottle on the armrest of his chair, but missed by a few inches, his eyes on the freckles painted on Darry’s back as the bottle fell to the gravel.  But he didn’t rightly care.  Not with Darry so hard he could practically already feel it against his backside.  He walked a few steps to catch up to Darry, and then gave into the feeling he had and took Darry’s hand into his own.  He’d’a done the same for any of his other sweeties. And besides, it just felt right.

They shared a quick shower, which was mostly just them standing under the water as an excuse to be close enough for a make-out session and a little squeezer.  Then they'd barely run the towels over their sun-kissed skin before they ran bare-assed through the hallway and tumbled onto the bed.

A good bit of kissin' was precisely what set Wayne's world right, and he happily agreed to lick the damp what rested between Darry's nipples without so much as a "Don't mind if I do."  He licked his way back up Darry's chest, bit at that little spot that he stared at during the night where he could see Darry's heartbeat, and then rubbed his lips and tongue against Darry's cheek.  Beard burn was something Wayne actually looked forward to, didn't matter if it was against his cheek or thighs.  It grounded him into the moment more than any pinch or nip of the teeth could, anyway.

Darry had been good at reading Wayne's mind and took to flip them over.  Now if they's was _really_ wrasslin, Wayne would'a pinned him in quicker'n shit through a Canada goose.  But the look on Darry's eyes told him what Wayne had in store. It was gonna start with a bit of teeth and tongue, but Wayne knew that was just the start because it was gonna end with him on the receiving end of what he'd felt in the barn earlier that morning. 

After kissing his way down Wayne's neck, then nipples, and running his cheek against the head of his dick, Darry sat back, mischievous eyes and a grin wider'n the sky on a cloudless day gazing up at Wayne.  "Well, pitter-" he said, then felt a finger breach him, and let out a breathy, "patter" as Wayne leaned his head back into the pillow.  The finger dug deep as Darry took Wayne's dick in his mouth, and Wayne just lets go of himself, just to be.

He felt the head of his dick lodge in the back of Darry’s throat, then another finger.  He ran his fingers across his chest, then into Darry’s curls when it became too much and then used what he could to pull Darry up to him.  He needed a little more makin’ out.  Plus, if Darry’s mouth was on his, that freed up his ass for bigger things.

Darry leaned up and kissed Wayne, then moved to the right and fumbled at the bedside stand.  Gone two seconds and Wayne was already missin’ it.  “Darry, I’m kinda ready to go down there,” he protested.

“Just a bit of slick,” Darry replied as he pulled.  Then pulled again.  “What the… Is the damned thing locked?”

And there it was.  That word again that took Wayne back to what he was avoidin’.  His mind went back to his secret - what he’d not told Darry, but ought’ve a while ago.  Just never found the right time.

“ _There_ ," Darry said as he sat up and pulled the tube of slick.  "Looks like we're gonna need another one soon," he said as he unscrewed the lid.  He squeezed a little out, then caught Wayne's eye.  And Wayne knew his mind weren't on the subject at hand.  No, it was on that damned lockbox.  "What's wrong, darlin'?" Darry asked.  "You ain't never gone shy on me before when I've had ya on yer back."  He smiled and winked, but Wayne couldn't return it. 

Wayne knew he was caught.  And even though it wasn’t the best time to do this, it looked like he didn’t have a choice.  “Darry. I gotta say somethin’ to ya, and I don’t want ya to get mad.”

Given two more seconds and a strength to rival Wayne's Darry would have been across the room in a second, what with how severe Wayne knew his voice went. But Wayne rightly grabbed Darry's wrist and kept him right there, never looked away from his eye.

"What is it?" Darry finally asked.  And didn't it just break Wayne's heart that Darry's voice sounded like Wayne'd just killed Darry's favorite heifer and presented it to him for Sunday night supper?

Wayne took a deep breath and pulled Darry close.  “Now you’re my sweetie, and you know I’m always gonna do right by you, no matter what.  And you know I could never lie to you.  ‘bout nothin’.”

Darry still looked scared.

“Now I gots something to tells ya that I should have a long, long time ago.  After the whole Mona situation.  But I don’t rightly know how to tell ya.” 

Wayne finally looked away, glad that he had his arm around Darry because he tried to pull back.  But Wayne kept him close.

“That was…  Wayne, that was months ago.  What about Mona.”  He knew by the look in Darry’s eyes that his sweetie’s imagination was running wild through the darkest of lands, and it broke his heart a little.  Why had he kept this from him? 

"Well, ya know she took pert near all our savings."

“Oh thank god,” Darry replied, visibly more at ease.  “I thoughts you were gonna say you slept with her or something.”

Wayne reached up, put a hand in Darry’s curls and pulled him close. He shared the softest of kisses.  “I love ya, Darry.  Even just as a friend, I would never have done somethin’ like that to ya.  I’d never do anything to hurt you, and you gotta know that.”  He kissed Darry again, then said, “It’s just…  I done somethin’, and I don’t want ya to be mad, okay?”

"Well, what'd'ya do?" Darry asked.

Wayne sat there still trying to find the words.  But when they didn’t come to him, he said, “Be right back, okay?” He leaned in for one quick kiss, then grabbed a pair of boxers and made his way down the stairs to his secret hiding place to retrieve the box.  He was halfway back up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door.  So he held the box at his crotch, thankful that he had on the boxers as well, and opened the door to find-

“Gail.  How are ya now?”

“Finer’n frog hair,” Gail said.  She gestured with a couple carrots, an onion, and probably the biggest zucchini the farm had ever produced.  “Thought I’d stop by for some produce, but the stand’s empty.”

"Not s'bad," Wayne said automatically.  "Stand's unmanned for the rest of the day.  Go ahead and write down what ya took and put the money in the lockbox.  Please 'n thank you," he said, then closed the door before Gail could invite herself in.  He turned, not caring that Gail could probably watch him walk up the stairs from the front windows, and quickly stepped back into the bedroom where Darry sat, still rooted to the spot.  He handed over the mahogany box to his sweetie, then sat on the bed next to him.

“What’s this?” Darry asked.

But before he could open it, Wayne put a hand on the cover.  “Let me finish explainin’”  He took a deep breath.  “Like I said, we put pert near the farm’s entire savings into Mona’s house to get it fixed up.  And I figgered that she was gonna skip town and leave us high and dry.”  He paused, then said, “When we was clearin’ out the master bedroom, I found this in a drawer.  I looked in it and saw what it was.  And knowin’ what I know about Mona, I took it outside with the rest of the junk and hid it in my truck until I could hide it out here.  At home.”

He watched as Darry processed the whole thing.

“Go ahead.  Open it,” he said.

So Darry did and found what Wayne had found weeks back.  First, Darry took out the note, unfolded it, and read it out loud. "Dear Mona.  I hope that leaving the house to you wasn't too much of a shock.  I know you belong out on the open road, playing your music and being with your friends, and owning a house in Letterkenny isn't probably in the plans, so I know you'll probably want to sell.  I love this old house, but I know I haven't been able to keep up with it these last few years.  So I'm leaving you some money here that you can use to fix it up with and put it on the market.  Shouldn't be your burden to clean up after your aunt, so I'm making good for you. Then you can sell and get back to where you're supposed to be.  Love, Aunt Ginny."

“There’s ten thousand dollars in there, Dar,” Wayne said.  “’s almost all we put into Mona’s house.”  He took Darry’s chin between his fingers, “We got our savings back.”

A couple of tears appeared at the corners of Darry’s eyes.

“Aww, now don’t go getting soft on me there, super chief.”

Darry smiled.  “I know I put you through a lot with Mona.  But this was the only thing that bothered me.  And I swore I was gonna put every dime away into it until I made up every single dollar that she took from us.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Wayne asked.

Darry put the box on the floor, then leaned in and kissed Wayne gently. “You’re my sweetie, and you’re always looking out for me - for us.  How could I ever be mad at you?”

Wayne smiled, glad that his secret was finally spilled.  And Darry leaned over him, pushed him into the bed, and showed him just how happy he was.


End file.
